1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioner and a method of controlling air direction of the air-conditioner, in particular, to a method of controlling air direction, by which the air direction is controlled to direct to a specific area among plural divided areas of a room when the room is divided into the plural areas. Further, as its application, the present invention will refer to a method of controlling an actuator which is a mechanic element to convert to the final mechanical work in an equipment or a device.
2. Discussion of the Background
By a conventional air-conditioner, when a user directs blowing airflow of the air-conditioner to a desired position, it is necessary to set an up/down air direction angle and a left/right air direction angle with checking status of the airflow or assuming status of the airflow.
Further, by another conventional air-conditioner, in order to improve the above problem, an operation method has been disclosed to control air direction directed to a specific area among plural divided areas of indoor space which is a target for air-conditioning. However, the air direction control method in this case defines air direction directed to a specific area beforehand, and the air direction control is performed by referring to a table in which how to direct the air direction has been already decided (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).